Enough Is Enough
by Hip Huggers
Summary: Set After Season 5 Finale. The Team Returns From Their Break Early To Solve The Murder Of A Young College Women Found In The Locker Room. Most Romance Is Between CalleighEric And Some Between CalleighJake.
1. Welcome Back Crime

**Enough Is Enough.**

Hip Huggers

Chapter One:

Welcome Back Crime.

She sat on her couch just waiting for something to happen. Nothing. She looked around her house, what could she do to pass the time? So she got up and walked into her kitchen, right when she was about to grab some food from her refrigerator, her cell phone rang. _Damn it! Where did I put it? _She questionedas she ran around her house looking for her phone. When she found it she answered with a very calm and collected voice. "Duquesne." Knowing who was calling already. "This is dispatch, you are needed at Miami U. a young women was found in the locker room." _How did I know?_ She questioned herself. " Yea I'll be right there."

He was driving through the busy streets of Miami when his cell went off. _I bet it's an ex. _He mumbled to himself. " Delco." Waiting eagerly for a response. " This is dispatch, you are needed at Miami U. a young women has been found in the locker room." _Well as long as it's not an ex, granted it's still my vacation. _" I'm about five minutes away." He pulled a quick sharp right turn. The car behind him was honking annoyingly.

As she watched her kids play with their little kitten, she thought of all the things she's seen in her line of work. Having to cut open someone's little child, spouse, parent. " Honey!? Your phone's ringing." Called her husband from the kitchen. _It's too early to have to face this. _She said inside her head. "Hello this is Alex Woods." With her usual warm greeting. " This is dispatch, you are needed at Miami U. a young women has been found in the locker room." Alex took one last look at her little ones. " I'll be there as soon as possible."

While reaching for his new jug of pine cleaner he thought to himself _I'm glad Eric's not here or I would be getting hazed. _Buthis phone ringing interrupted his thoughts, as he dove across the room to answer it he tripped over his rug. With a painful voice he greeted the person on the other end "Wolfe." Hoping it wasn't Eric or Calleigh. " This is dispatch, you are needed at Miami U. a young women has been found in the locker room." Thankful that it was dispatch and not his colleagues. " I'm on my way there right now."

Arriving one right after the other the CSI's piled in. "Welcome back, I hope everyone had a good break." Horatio said as he turned to look at his team. On the far left was Calleigh he could always count on her to have a smile on her face, then there was Eric. Horatio always knew that Eric would be there no matter what the crime. Alex was always the first one there to tend to the victim's body. Then there was Ryan the "new" guy that was still getting used to being a CSI. " I had a very good break H." Calleigh chimed in with her usual perkiness. "No matter how short it was" Eric joked, being pinched playfully by Calleigh. "What? I was only kidding." He remarked with a smirk on his face. "Guys I'm going to need you focused on this case, the young girls family is going to want answers." Horatio said making sure that his team would be focused. " It's pretty gruesome in there, are you guys ready?" Horatio asked looking at his team. "Yup." Replied Eric and Ryan together. " Ladies first" Ryan chimed. Calleigh rolled her eyes, then only now noticing that Detective Berkley was the detective on the case. Eric to had to just noticed it, and with an "accidental" bump of the shoulders he walked right by him. " Excuse you" Jake, said with a little annoyance in his voice, refocusing his attention to the beautiful blonde that was walking by. "Hey, I tried calling you last night." Jake pointed as he started walking beside her. "I was really busy," Calleigh said knowing that; that was the farthest thing from the truth. With a little nudge Ryan walked by Calleigh and whispered "Now wasn't that what you said to Hagen?" Calleigh shot him a quick glare.

As they all walked into the locker room they heard Alex talking to the victim feeling so sorry for the young women. "You're barely old enough to be in college honey, and now you're ending up on my table. You deserved so much better." Turning to see her colleagues Alex was a little startled. "You're right Alex so let's find the monster that did this. Do have a COD or TOD yet?" Horatio said with anger and concern in his voice. "I can't give an exact one on either, but I can give an estimate one both." Alex said trying to make the team feel better. "Ok. Let's her your thoughts." Calleigh chimed hoping it wasn't too brutal. " Well she hasn't gone into rigor yet so I'm guessing 2-3 hours ago. It was most likely internal damage." Alex looked down at the girl. "Who did this to you?" She asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "Well let's find out the COD and TOD for sure." Horatio said taking Alex's thoughts off the brutality of the case. "Alright see you back at the lab." Alex said to all her colleagues. The rest of the CSI's taking photos, collecting blood samples, and interviewing witnesses. Before Horatio got in his hummer he took one last look at his crime scene and his team. Alex and Ryan were on their way out and talking to each other. Eric and Calleigh were talking and laughing at each other. And then there was Jake just following behind, almost like a third wheel. He watched Alex's team load the young girl into the back of the M.E's van. Then he put on his sunglasses _here we go _he thought and stepped into his hummer.


	2. Lab Sweet Lab

**Chapter 2**

Lab Sweet Lab

Alex was just finishing her autopsy when Calleigh came in. "How did you know I was finished?" Alex asked Calleigh with a grin on her face. "Do you have a chip on me?" She said joking around. "No of course not Alex. I just take my chances." Calleigh returned with the same grin on her face. "Ladies?" Horatio said from the room above the morgue. "Sorry Horatio, we'll get down to business." Calleigh said feeling a little embarrassed that she was acting like a child. "The poor baby was beaten to death." Alex said very sad. "But we didn't find any bruises on her." Horatio pointed out. "True but she was beaten in her gut with something that caused her to bleed internally." Alex said while rubbing the girl's hair. "Did you find a time of death yet?" Calleigh asked with a little frown on her face. "Yea, she died at midnight." Alex said not even looking up. "Calleigh take Eric and go interview her friends and colleagues at the college." Horatio said directing Calleigh. "I'm On H." Calleigh said as she left to go find Eric. "Well Horatio I found this trace on the victims hair." Alex then realized she was talking to no one because Horatio had already left. "Well it looks I'm Gonna have to take this to trace myself." Alex said to the victim.

Calleigh and Eric were just arriving at the college when they noticed a young girl and man fighting. "Well Jeff it's not like she wanted to she had no choice." The girl shouted. "That's a bunch of bull!" The man shouted back. "Ok then if you don't believe that, then she just didn't love you!" The girl shouted back now seriously irritated. The Man lifted his hand to slap her when Eric stepped in. "Hey! Knock it off!" Eric shouted at the guy. "Mind your own business" The guy shouted at Eric. "Well you were about to assault this young girl, as a police officer he's aloud to stop you from hurting another human." Calleigh chimed in. "What ever" the guy said feeling a little embarrassed that he had lost to a girl. "Now what are your names? And what are you fighting about?" Eric said calming them both down. "I'm Sarah, and he's Jeff. We were fighting about Michelle." The Girl said. "Who's Michelle?" Eric asked. "She's the my best friend. She was the girl you found in the locker room." Sarah said starting to cry. "Do you guys know who did it yet?" She asked through her tears. "No, but we need to ask you some questions about Michelle." Calleigh said feeling sympathetic for Sarah. "You can ask us both." Jeff said putting his arm around Sarah. Calleigh and Eric shot each other looks like _does that seem weird? _"Do you no of anyone who would want to hurt here?" Eric asked. "No she was a very nice, polite, and caring person." Jeff said rubbing Sarah's Arm. "What is your relationship with Michelle?" Calleigh asked Jeff. "She is my girlfriend. Well was." Jeff said correcting himself. "Technically you were her ex, seeing as how she broke up with you a week ago." Sarah pointed out to Jeff. "Will you excuse us for a second?" Calleigh asked walking away with Eric. "Did he seem a little guilty of something to you?" Calleigh asked Eric with a questioning look on her face. "Yea it's almost like they rehearsed it" Eric said agreeing with Calleigh. "You think they know we're faking this?" Jeff asked a little frightened that they did. "Will you guys please come back to the lab with us?" Calleigh asked. "And if we don't?" Jeff asked stubbornly. "You can come now or we can take you out in the middle of class with 3 squad cars, it's your choice." Eric said matching his stubbornness. Sarah and Jeff followed the CSI's off campus.

Alex walked the trace she found on the victim to trace. "Hey Ryan I'm no trace expert but I think it's some sort of hair gel." Alex said to her teammate. "Well I would say your right, it has all the ingredients that hair gel has." Ryan agreed. "But why would she need hair gel at midnight. I mean she doesn't strike me as the partying type." Ryan said a little confused at what he was saying. "I mean with what her friends have about her." Alex smiled at him. "I know what you mean." She said continuing smiling. Horatio was behind the two-way mirror watching his CSI's interview the college students. Nothing was really happening Calleigh was righting down in her notebook Eric was watching her right stuff down in her notebook. "Look you brought us here shouldn't you be asking us some questions or something?" Sarah said getting a little jumpy. "Do you have somewhere to be?" Calleigh asked not even looking up. "No but we don't want to spend our day in a crime lab." Jeff said getting irritated. "What type of hair gel do you wear?" Eric questioned. "What does that have to do with anything?" Jeff asked getting a little scared that he was a suspect. "Just answer the question." Calleigh said still not looking up. "Mega Hold. Why?" Jeff asked calmer now. "Because that's the kind we found on Michelle. But she wasn't wearing any, and it was all over arm." Eric replied giving him a know-it-all look. Just then Calleigh's phone went off. "Duquesne" she answered turning away from the suspects. "Calleigh I found some bite marks on the victims neck." Alex said sounding a little worried. "Did you get DNA off them?" Calleigh asked hoping she did. "Yes and I took it to DNA and they said it was males. Except they don't know his name though. I hope that helps." Alex said hanging up. "Can I have a sample of your DNA?" Calleigh asked turning back to Jeff. Jeff willingly gave his DNA, to make it seem like he was innocent.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed pointless or boring but I had to put some suspects in, and sorry if I made you think that its Jeff. Well it could be but you'll have to see. Next Chapter should have some more drama between Calleigh, Eric, and Jake.


	3. Is There Something Wrong With Me

Chapter Three

Is There Something Wrong With Me.

He sat there watching the television looking at the women that had almost ruined his career. _Erika Sykes she sure can turn your words around and she can be such a b- _but his thoughts were interrupted by the cheerful voice of Calleigh. "Hey Ryan, how's it going?" She asked looking at the TV to notice Erika Sykes. "Don't tell me you still like her." She added before he could answer. "No! That ship has sailed anyway I need to get back to trace, see ya later." He said walking out the door. _All right let's get some coffee. _As she was pouring her coffee she heard the break room door open and Jake walked in. "Hey." She said while rolling her eyes while thinking _I can't get rid of him. _"How's the case going?" He asked just trying to make conversation. "Your working it to." Calleigh answered turning around giving him her know-it-all look. "Yea but I'm a detective you're a CSI your supposed to tell me everything." Jake responded to her remark while walking closer and putting his arms around her waist and tried to kiss her. "Hey. You know I don't display public affection at work." Pulling away from him. "I don't see anyone here do you?" Jake returned. Calleigh just gave him a look and said "I have to get back to work." Jake shot her a look like yea right. "Is there a reason you're avoiding me?" Jake asked while raising an eyebrow. "I haven't been avoiding you." Calleigh answered while walking out the door the door. "Is there something wrong with me?" Jake asked turning to the refrigerator.

Eric was walking down the hall when he noticed Calleigh talking to Detective Tripp. _She is so beautiful. _He thought to himself not noticing that Jake was walking up behind him. "Like what you see?" Jake asked startling Eric. "Maybe, what's it to you?" Eric asked a little irritated. "Well seeing as how she's my girlfriend, a lot. It means that I might have some competition. Ok not from you I won't." Jake asked in a Jerk like voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" Eric asked even more irritated. "Well she's known me longer and you work with her and you're an idiot." Jake asked now trying to provoke Eric. "At least I'm not a prick." Eric said almost challenging him. "Well I've got the prize." Jake said accepting his challenge. "She's a women not a trophy, maybe if you'd stop treating her like one she wouldn't ignore you." Eric said raising his voice. Jake was at a loss for words so instead of talking he punched Eric in the nose, within a second Jake had a punch returned to him.

Calleigh and Tripp now aware of what's going on ran over to break the fight up. "Hey! You two knock it off." Tripp said running over to get Jake off Eric receiving a 'run away' punch. "If you two are going to fight take it outside and away from this lab!" Calleigh screamed at them. The men not aware of anyone around them continued fighting, Jake landing a very hard punch In Eric's gut making him fall to the floor. "Jake!" Calleigh screamed running to Eric's side. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Calleigh asked Jake while looking at Eric. "Yeah what the he-" Eric tried to ask the same question but was interrupted by Calleigh saying "Shut up." In a very stern voice while helping him off the floor. "Gentlemen, Calleigh. All of you in my office." Horatio said just popping out of nowhere. Calleigh, Eric, Tripp, and Jake all exchanged looks of concern, while following Horatio to his office.

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long and that it's so short but I had to work and when I wasn't I was at my BFF's house also my computer wouldn't let me upload it. P.S If My writing seems a little immature please note that I'm only 14. Please Review.


	4. Horatio's Office

Horatio's Office

**A/N:** Each paragraph is someone else's story, except the first one.

Horatio looked around at his team Calleigh was tending to Eric and then Jake, Eric and Jake were staring at each other. Tripp was just staring at the floor. "What happened?" Horatio asked staring out the window. Everyone spoke at once and very fast. "One at a time please." Horatio said staring. "Calleigh you start." He said turning to face Calleigh. I was just leaving the break room when Tripp asked me to go talk to him, so I did.

Flashback: "Hey Calleigh can you come here for a sec?" Tripp asked Calleigh from across the hall. Calleigh walked over to him "Yes?" She asked in her normal happy voice. "I was just talking to some more of Michelle's friends from college." Tripp said looking down at his witness reports. "And?" Calleigh asked coyly. "Well they say that Sarah and Michelle used to be best friends, after Michelle caught Sarah with Jeff she broke up with Jeff and didn't want to have anything to do with Sarah." Tripp answered. "Well you see Tripp that gives the victim motive not the suspects." Calleigh pointed out. "Well Sarah has a fiancé." Tripp said brightening up a bit. "Well that sure makes things different, let me guess Michelle threatened to tell him?" Calleigh asked looking through the interrogation window. "Yup and the other thing Jeff was Sarah's fiancés friend." Tripp answered. "Well-"

"That's when we noticed Eric and Jake going at it." Tripp said looking at the two of them. "So Tripp you agree with Calleigh's story?" Horatio asked looking at Tripp. "Every word." He answered with a nod of his head. "Eric, your turn." 'H' said looking at Eric. "Ok here's what happened I had just come from trace me and Ryan found some chlorine in Michelle's hair." Eric said taking the cloth that Calleigh was using to stop his nose from bleeding. "What Happened in the hall?" Horatio asked. "Ok so I had just walked out of trace and I was going to find Calleigh but she was busy talking to Tripp so I waited for her. That's when Jake came up to me."

Flashback: "Thanks Ryan I'll go tell Calleigh." Eric said walking out of trace. He walked through the main hall searching for Calleigh; he noticed her standing outside the interrogation room talking to Tripp. "Better not disturb her." Eric said taking out loud to himself."Like what you see?" Jake asked startling Eric. "Maybe, what's it to you?" Eric asked a little irritated. "Well seeing as how she's my girlfriend, a lot. It means that I might have some competition. Ok not from you I won't." Jake asked in a Jerk like voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" Eric asked even more irritated. "Well she's known me longer and you work with her and you're an idiot." Jake asked now trying to provoke Eric. "At least I'm not a prick." Eric said almost challenging him. "Well I've got the prize."

"Jake! I'm not a freaking trophy!" Calleigh said interrupting Eric. "That's what I said, then he punched me." Eric said finishing his story quickly. "Ok so Jake through the first punch?" Horatio asked. "Yup." Eric and Jake both responded. Calleigh looking away from both of them. "Can I please leave now?" Calleigh asked. "You've heard my story Tripp agreed, we can go talk to the suspects, and I don't have to be near the two of them." Calleigh added looking at Eric and Jake. "Ok you and Tripp go." Horatio said agreeing looking at Calleigh and Tripp. "Jake do you agree with Eric's story?" Horatio asked Jake looking out the window again. "Yes. Except he provoked me to punch him." Jake said looking at Eric. "I did not!" Eric argued. "Gentle men we don't want a repeat of earlier." Horatio said looking back at them. "Ok I'll go back to Trace." Eric said getting ready to leave. "No. You and Jake Stay here." Horatio said walking out of his office. "Why did he leave us in here?" Jake asked. Eric didn't answer he just looked away.

Why would Horatio leave me in here with the man that almost broke my nose? Eric questioned himself. What does Calleigh see in him? I mean he's such a prick, and full of himself. Eric thought about it some more. "Do you really think Calleigh would have chosen you?" Jake asked looking at Eric. "She told me that if we didn't work together she would date me." Eric said standing up and walking out of 'H's' office. Why would she say something like that? Jake asked himself. "I'll go ask her myself." Jake said out loud. "Who are you talking to?" Alex asked as she walked by Jake. "Sorry, I talk to myself a lot." Jake answered. "I noticed." Alex said as she continued walking. I should really stop that. Jake thought to himself as walked through the halls to go find Calleigh.


	5. Case Closed

Case Closed (Sort Of)

**A/N" **Sorry about using Hopping instead of hoping in my last stories I didn't even think about how I spelled it.

They sat beside each other looking around the interrogation room. "Do you think they know?" Sarah asked. "Well if you keep asking they will." Jeff answered just as Calleigh walked in. "Just to let you know we do know what happened." Calleigh said as if she'd known all along. Jeff and Sarah exchanged a look of fright. "So tell me where I go wrong." Calleigh said starting the story of what happened."Michelle was coming home from a long day of classes and was hopping to get some sleep but her plans changed when she say the two of you together."

_Flashback: "Sarah! What are you doing?" Michelle asked while crying. "Michelle! It's not what it looks like." Jeff answered. "Get out! Now!" Michelle screamed at Jeff. "You're supposed to be my best friend Sarah." Michelle said looking at Sarah. "Look Michelle it's complicated, ok it's not that complicated I was just scared to get married, and Jeff helped get over that." Sarah said looking away from Michelle. "I'm going to the pool." Michelle said walking towards the door. _

"I never meant to hurt her she was my best friend." Sarah said starting to cry. "What does this have to do with me?" Jeff asked looking at Calleigh. "Well there is still more to the story." Calleigh answered. "Sarah you called Michelle trying to apologize. But Michelle was going to tell your Fiancé and you didn't want that."

_Flashback continued: "Hello." Michelle said answering her phone. "Michelle it's me, just please come back to the room so we can talk about this." Sarah pleaded. "I'll be home after I tell Brian." Michelle said while hanging up. As Michelle was leaving the locker room Sarah was in the doorway with the bat that Jeff had left in their dorm a month ago. "Sarah?" Michelle asked a little frightened. "I can't let you tell Brian." Sarah said crying. "Put the bat down." Michelle said backing away from Sarah. "You have to promise me you won't tell." Sarah said trying to make a deal. "No. Brian's a good guy he deserves better then this." Michelle said closing her locker door._

"You couldn't handle that so you hit her with the bat in the gut not realizing your own strength!" Calleigh said with a hint of anger. "I didn't mean to hit that hard." Sarah cried. "When you realized that you hit her so hard that she had started to bleed internally. You got afraid she would call the cops and you'd go to jail so you hit her till the point where she stopped breathing. Then you called Jeff and he helped you make it look like she slipped and fell. Did I get it right?" Calleigh asked coyly. They both just looked away. Calleigh called the officer over to take them away.

Eric walked into the break room to find Calleigh pouring some coffee. "Smells good." Eric said pathetically. "It's just coffee." Calleigh said turning around. "Look I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Eric said looking down.

"And I kind of told Jake what you said to me before the break." Eric said worried. "What?! Why?" Calleigh said irritated. "I don't know I guess I was jealous that he had you and wanted him to feel that you might leave him." Eric said trying to defend himself. "I think I what I said before the break." Calleigh said putting her coffee cup down on the counter. "Calleigh." Eric said trying to stop her. "No Eric you're just a bad as he is, you both treat me like I'm sort of material Item. I'm a human being." She said almost crying. "Calleigh I'm so sorry." Eric said trying to comfort her. "I think it's best if you stay away from me." Calleigh said walking away. "Calleigh!" Eric said grabbing her arm. They both just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Eric then grabbed her, pulled her in closer and kissed her. To Calleigh's surprise she kissed him back with the same intensity. They both pulled away. "What just happened?" Calleigh asked looking away. "We just kissed." Eric said trying to joke with her. She looked at him like now's not the time for that.

"Calleigh?" said a familiar voice from the door. Calleigh whirled and around and looked very frightened. "Jake, how long been there?" she asked walking towards the couch. "Long enough" Jake said kind of hurt. "Um, I'm, ugh" Calleigh couldn't form a coherent sentence. Eric still just standing there in shock. Everything fell very quiet. "Are you happy now?" Jake asked Eric. "Um." Eric now was trying not to faint. They all heard a cough from the door. "Didn't I ask you two to stay in my office?" Horatio asked trying to save Calleigh from this drama. "Sorry I had to get a drink." Eric answered Horatio. "That's not all you got." Jake whispered looking at Calleigh, who just looked away. "Horatio thanks for trying to save me but I think it's best if we work this out ourselves." Calleigh said standing up. "I'll be right outside the door." Horatio said looking at Calleigh. The three of them just stood there in silence. "Did you really say you would date Eric?" Jake asked breaking the silence. "Yes." Calleigh said looking towards Eric. "Why?" Jake asked hurt? "I, it, ugh. I said because I needed him to know how I felt about him." Calleigh said now looking at Jake. Eric was now in a way smiling. "Make the choice." Jake Said looking at Eric then back at Calleigh. "What?" Calleigh asked hoping he didn't mean chose between them.

"Which one of us do you chose?" Calleigh just stood there staring at the two of them, trying to make her brain work. She tried to say something but her mouth apparently wasn't working either. Both men looked at her anxiously.

"Come on Calleigh you have to make a choice." Jake said irritated. "Um, I, I, I." Not able to get any other words out of her mouth. She just stood there and started staring at the ring Jake had given her before the break. "I'm not waiting all day." Jake said as he walked towards the break room door. "Wait!" Calleigh said following him with a tiny smile on her face. Eric looked away in pain. "I'm Sorry." Calleigh apologized while taking off the ring Jake had given her and putting it in his hands. Jake closed his hand and gave a painful smile and kissed her on the cheek. As Jake walked out the door Calleigh turned to Eric and kissed him. "I guess you won." She said smiling and crying at the same time.


End file.
